Bait
by TweakerWolf
Summary: Drabble/AU of the scene of the Pack trying to trap the Dread Doctors while at the school only Scott and Liam are brothers and they fight about Hayden being used as bait.


Prompt: Season 5, Scott fights with Liam since Liam is preoccupied with Hayden. Rewrite to where Scott and Liam are brothers so the fight is more personal/mean; fight is more centered around Liam's feelings for Hayden.

Received a request about Scott and Liam being brothers. This is actually the second drabble I've written about them being brothers (requested by the same person). It's an interesting perspective! I don't know how much people liked this one since it didn't get any comments but... it's different from what I think a lot of people write so I figured I'd share it on here. If enough people like it, I'll post the other Scott+Liam as brothers drabble too.

Basic warning: A kinda intense fight, since it's between brothers and not just Scott with a new Beta that he only kinda knows. I figure, like the prompt said, if they've known each for forever, things get brought up in fights as low blows. Allison is mentioned and Scott gets mad. No physical blows are dealt though, just words.

* * *

Scott was pacing, he would have preferred if Liam hadn't come tonight but his feelings for Hayden made him stubborn. Surely he would have been more help with Stiles… Stiles at least liked Liam, they all grew up together, they'd be able to pass the time well enough while waiting for the thief. And if Scott was being honest with himself, Theo seemed to have great control over his Wolf where Liam was still a novice. He felt bad for thinking that way but if they had any hope for capturing even one of the Dread Doctors, they needed to be on top of their game. He sighed and looked over at his brother.

Meanwhile, Liam had been sitting on the floor with Hayden, letting her use his shoulder as a pillow. He was certain that Scott was able to pick up on his infatuation- being this close to her was sure to be affecting his scent. He knew it was nothing to be ashamed of though, Scott was his brother- he wouldn't put him down for not being able to control his scent. Besides, knowing that she was in danger, it kicked his Wolf's protective tendencies into overdrive. As Scott and Lydia paced near the sinks, Liam finally noticed the bag that Scott had brought with them. What was it for? They had Parrish bring the frequency disruptors. Curiosity won out and he carefully got up, making sure he didn't disturb Hayden. He opened the bag and frowned in confusion… chains?

"Scott, what the hell are these for?" he asked. "Were you going to chain up Hayden like you did me?"

"What? No, that wasn't-"

"Are you sure? Did you think she was going to go on a killing spree like Tracy?"

"No, Liam, listen to me! Those aren't for Hayden, calm down!"

Liam nodded his head over to the barricaded door, "Well they sure aren't for keeping the doors locked!"

Hayden was awake and standing now, looking between the two brothers, Liam was getting mad… he wasn't going to explode now was he?

"Liam, calm down… I… those are for just in case."

"In case of what?"

Lydia cut in, tired of Scott beating around the bush, "We were hoping that we'd actually get a chance to capture one of the Dread Doctors. Since we knew they were going to be here."

Liam narrowed his eyes, looking at Scott, mind coming to the obvious conclusion, "You're using Hayden as bait?"

"It isn't like that-"

"Then tell me what the hell it's like! We're supposed to be protecting her and instead you're using this as an opportunity!"

"Of course I'm going to protect her, that's why we have all the frequency blockers and we're here with her! We've barricaded the doors and everything. Malia is patrolling the halls and Parrish is parked out front as well. No one wants Hayden to get hurt!"

"But you're still using her! You went behind my back and made a plan to not just hide out in here but to proactively hunt the hunters! You didn't tell me because you knew I'd disagree!" Liam all but shouted. "You always keep me out of things like this! We're supposed to be a team!"

Scott was getting mad, "You're right Liam, I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this. Don't you get it? The Dread Doctors are killing people, we can't let them just run around like this. We know they are after Hayden, because she's a Chimera. So, we're protecting her, all of us. But we're also trying to catch at least one of them. We have to be proactive about this or even more people are going to die!"

Liam stepped closer to Scott, eyes glowing now, "I won't let Hayden be a sacrifice for your plan!"

"You need to get over your crush and stop being so stubborn about this! This involves ALL of us, not just Hayden. Get your head on straight and stop making lovey eyes at her long enough to understand the seriousness of our situation!"

"I'm not making… God Scott, you think that the only reason I'm protecting her is to-to get in her pants or something? She's an innocent bystander in all of this! She's a friend of mine, sorry that means I want to protect her! I guess you only protect people when it benefits you in some way! You would never sacrifice Kira then would you?! So why does Hayden have to be the victim, you didn't even have the respect to tell her the truth! I bet you didn't even want me here in the first place, you were probably going to ask Theo to take my place weren't you?" The pause from Scott was all the answer Liam needed; his claws came out as he clenched his fists.

"Sc-Scott, I'm… you're not going to let me die right?" Hayden cut in. Both of them were losing sight of the situation and she knew someone needed to pull them back to the now.

"No, of course not," Scott reassured her. Then he turned back to his brother, "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd worry needlessly. I'm not using her as a sacrifice, I'm just killing two birds with one stone is all. Parrish and Malia are both aware of the extra plan as well, that leaves you will the sole purpose of protecting Hayden. I didn't tell you so you wouldn't worry. And of course I wouldn't sacrifice Kira, I don't want to sacrifice anyone, I'm not a Darach!"

"So instead you'll just keep us in the dark about your real plan and 'oops, sorry' if one of the Dread Doctors get to her?!"

"I won't let that happen! I'm a better Alpha than that! I won't let anyone else die!" Scott snarled, images of Allison flashing through his mind.

Liam scoffed, giving his brother a look, "Sorry if I can't believe that. Look at how much they've walked all over us already! All of a sudden you're just going to be badass and stop them from winning? Right. You'll be too busy trying to satisfy your own plans to protect Hayden until it's too late, just like with Allison!"

Scott stepped forward, eyes red as he got into Liam's face, "Take. That. Back! It wasn't anything like this! Allison knew the risks, she was trying to save Lydia and we were trying to find a way to stop the Nogitsune! There were just too many Oni… I wasn't… They were trusting me to save Lydia while they held off the Oni and Kira's mom. Stiles and I were going after Lydia. Allison knew how to fight- there were just too many!"

"And Hayden doesn't have any training at all! She barely even understands what she is- we barely understand what she is! We don't even understand what the Dread Doctors are or what they are fully capable of. And she was NEVER a part of your plan, we were deliberately kept in the dark! So if you can't even keep Allison alive when she did know the plan, how are you supposed to protect the rest of us? Face it Scott, this situation is hopeless and I won't let you risk her over a crappy plan! Come on Hayden, we're better off on our own. At least then I'll know that no one has any ulterior motives."

Scott started to snarl but Hayden stepped between the two of them, "I don't agree with the way things are going… I don't want to be used as bait but Liam, I think he's right. The best chance to catch these weirdos is to set a trap for where they'll be. They are coming after me, we all know that. So, why not set a trap and the school is clearly our safe ground. I… I understand why Scott didn't tell us but I don't think we should leave. We're better off together. But we have a problem anyways… I…"

"What, what's wrong?" Liam asked, anger flying out the window and he grabbed Hayden's shoulders gently.

"I forgot my pills, I was in such a hurry to just grab stuff and I was scared… I can't believe I forgot them but I need them. I have some in my locker here but I um can't get out to go get them. No offense but I didn't exactly want to be in the same room as a Werewolf fight so I was gonna go grab them…"

"It's too dangerous for you to go get them, you were just going to sneak out, what if… what if they came?"

Hayden bit her lip, "I didn't really think about that part, I just didn't want to see you two fighting…"

"I'll go get them, it will only take a second. What's your combination?" Scott needed some space, and Liam probably did too. A few minutes would do them good. Once he had the combo, he hurried out of the room, not sparing a glance back.

Later, when Scott was finally brought back to his senses thanks to Mason, Scott realized that Hayden and Liam were both gone… he'd lost them… He howled in anguish, scared of what might happen to his brother. Scared that the last conversation they'd ever have was a fight.


End file.
